The List
by jalex1
Summary: Finn was trying to get Rachel to admit she still loved him but she wasn't making it easy for him Finn had to work to get Rachel, the only thing standing in his way beside Rachel's stubbornness was her Annoying CoStar Brody Weston. Who Will Rachel Choose in the End? AU ONE SHOT


****"Mainly****_**** for Cory Monteith and All the Finn Hudson fans! I write these stories because I miss him every day and it helps fill the void that was left in my heart. :) Hopefully these stories make you all smile as well!****_

**_I've been on a FRIENDS Watching Binge and I saw a particular Episode in Season 2 that struck a Finchel Fanfic Idea :) So I put together this One Shot and I hope you like it. Damaged Because of you will continue and is far from being over :) I know Glee is Over now, but since I stopped caring after The Quarterback Episode I haven't paid much attention to it. To those who have wondered if I will still write. Of Course I will. Finn Hudson deserves More than RIB have done and I think the Fans will do Cory and Finn justice and I'm going to contribute to that so enjoy and please review!_**

As Everyone is in Kurt and Rachel's apartment having Lunch Puck walks into the fridge and opens a beer.

"Explain to me how you broke up with that poor little girl again."Kurt laughs

"She had a big head Kurt no man wants to deal with a woman who has a big head."Puck downs his beer.

"You are pathetic no wonder you can't handle being in an actual relationship you're not a real man Noah."Rachel shakes her head as she types away on her cellphone.

"You two live across from me and Santana you know I am a real man you seen the hot women I bring home all the time. If San wasn't a lesbian and into the female carpet I would have nailed her."Puck scoffs

"And Yet My brother got her to sleep with him."Kurt cracks a joke. Rachel laughs and on Que Santana walks in with Finn.

"What are you all laughing about."Santana asked Puck goes back to the fridge and he tosses a beer at Finn and Santana.

"Finn Car oil stands I swear if you sit on my couch and smear oil on the fabric I will kill you."Kurt points at him Finn smirks and rolls his eyes at his brother.

"I won't be here long I just came by to see Rachel."Finn walks over to her and hands her a card. Rachel smiles at him and takes it from him as she reads it.

"It's a poem."She smiles

"Yeah Tonight is your big broadway opening and I wanted to wish you luck it's not much but you know."Finn rubs the back of his neck.

"Finn I told you..Just Friends remember?"Rachel says

"I know and Im not pressuring you for anything at all just happy thoughts and a pretty heartfelt poem. I gotta shower if I dont wanna be banned from coming over. See you guys later."Finn waves his hand at his friends.

"See you later Bro! Remember the Calvin Klein Suit is hanging in the Black Garment bag in your closet!"Kurt yells

"BITE ME!"Finn calls out from the hallway. As Santana shuts the door she faces Rachel.

"Why won't you just go out with Finn you know you want to."Santana shakes her head.

"I don't know what I want actually, look I like spending time with Finn but this show is a big deal to me it's my shot to fame and once I get over tonight I will be a big hit in the New York Broadway scene."Rachel smiles

"I can't believe you're okay with this she's stringing your brother along."Santana points at Kurt. Kurt rolls his eyes, "Look I've heard both sides of this story and I don't want to be caught in the middle of it, Finn had a chance to be with Rachel a couple years ago but he was blinded when he dated that Blonde Bimbo Kitty, and then When Finn realized he was in love with Rachel she was already focused on Broadway so now this is the end result they're special friends or whatever you call it."Kurt says.

"I find it hard to believe that Finn is actually going along with this Berry..I've known him since forever and when he loves a girl he goes all in or nothing I can't believe he's actually playing your puppy dog."Puck laughs

"I need to get ready for the show You all have front seats Noah if you are late because you hooked up with some slut outside I will know and I will kill you."Rachel yells Puck laughs and shakes his head.

~At the Broadway Auditorium~ Rachel is in her dressing room Running her scales as she hears a knock on the door It was her Costar Brody Weston **( Author's side note I apologize for using him I hate him so much but I hate him less than I hate Sam and Jesse sorry for the interruption please continue with the reading**)

"What is it now here to criticize my hair make up?...Posture?"Rachel asked Brody rolls his eyes playfully

"You're my leading lady and I am here to actually wish you luck We've put a lot of work into this show and believe it or not my criticizing you was only because I know how talented you are. Rachel we're going to be Super Stars in Broad way after this first show..and since that's true I think we should go out to dinner."Brody smiles

"If This Night goes well we'll see after the first review now won't we."Rachel smiles as she gets up and gets ready for the performance.

As The others wait to enter the theater Santana laughs and looks at one of her best friends she smiles at Finn who is sharply dressed in a Black suit, he was in a black button up shirt with a white skinny tie and black pants as well as black shoes.

"Damn Kurt picks nice suits."Santana smiles Finn chuckles

"Perks of him working for Vogue. Do you think Rachel will like this? I mean this is her big night and I want everything to be perfect for her..."Finn says

"Don't you think you're being a tad bit Pathetic here Finn? Everything is on Rachel's terms.."Santana tries to understand. Finn sighs

"I screwed up San I had a chance with Rachel but I was so screwed up to even realize how she felt for me...she's the first woman who's ever really loved me and I don't want to miss out on that I know she loves me and I'm going to wait however long it takes."Finn smiles

"It's so sappy it's disgusting."Santana laughs Finn chuckles

"I know but I love her."Finn smiles

"I think she'll realize it eventually don't worry. Plus she loves Stargazer flowers you're going to hit a home run tonight."Santana says nudging him Finn smiles "I hope so."Finn looks down at the flowers as they go to take their seats. As the show begins Finn watches as the curtain rises as he watches Rachel come out on stage he smiles remembering the night she had gotten the part it was also the night he found out she was into him...well into him at the time.

~7 months ago~

"_You really dumped her?"Rachel asked_

_Finn nods and chugs his beer "Kitty was just too much Im done with drama and honestly Im done with women not that I wanna be gay or anything but I just dont want to deal with the bullshit Girls just hit on me because I'm Quote unquote Hot..Whatever."Finn scoffs._

_"Not every girl is like that"Rachel nudges him suddenly her cellphone rings and she answers it._

_"Rachel Berry here how many I help you."Rachel answers Finn watches her and Rachel's smile widens_

_"Yes Thank you Sir I will see you Early Monday Morning."Rachel squeals as she jumps up and down into Finn's arms. Finn catches her as he looks at her confused_

_"I got the lead in the play Finn I'm going to be a star!"Rachel laughs and smiles Finn smiles widely and twirls her around._

_"That's amazing!"Finn squeezes her and then cups her cheeks "Rachel you're going to be an amazing star it's what you were meant to be..I'm so proud of you."Finn says as he smiles Rachel looks down at his lips and she kisses him Finn is taken by surprise he puts her down on her feet and gives her a confused look._

_"Uhm..Why did you...Why did you.."Finn asked_

_"I've had feelings for you for so long Finn...and...now I just want you to know Im not scared anymore of how I feel..so here it is...I love you."Rachel says Finn's mouth drops._

_"I uhm...I...Rachel We're best friends and I just...don't see you that way."Finn shakes his head_

_"You're not even going to try to give this a chance it could be amazing Finn.."Rachel whispers_

_"We shouldnt screw up our friendship Rachel.."Finn holds her hands tightly. Tears fall down Rachel's face and she shoves him away from her as she walks into her room and slams the door._

_ Finn sighs as he runs his fingers through his hair._

Finn watches Rachel intently and smiles "She's incredible up there."Kurt whispers

"She was born to be on that stage."Finn states as his eyes never leave her since learning about Rachel's feelings for him Finn has tried to get back into her good graces it wasn't until a few months ago that he started to return those feelings and now with Rachel being so focused on the show she barely gives Finn the time of day he knows he has to earn her to get her to give him a chance again but he's willing to do whatever it takes for her.

After the show ends Everyone meets on the stage to congratulate the actors, crew and director on the show Finn walks over to Rachel and hands her the flowers Rachel smiles and takes in his handsome appearance. She smiles at him and looks him up and down. Finn wiggles his eyebrows and she giggles "You look stunning."Rachel comments Finn chuckles

"That Compliment is rarely ever given to Men..."Finn smiles Rachel laughs he takes her hand and kisses the back of it.

"You were just phenomenal tonight Rach, you were born to do this."Finn says

"Hopefully the critic reviews think that as well."Rachel nervously says.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it..I'll get you a drink."Finn rubs her arm

"I'll have a..."Rachel stops Finn smiles " A Manhattan on the Rock with a Twist...yeah I know."Finn winks at her as he walks over to the bar. Rachel smiles suddenly Brody walks over to her and smiles smugly.

"I just got interviewed by Entertainment Tonight they called us the Soon to be Broad Way power couple."Brody smiles

"We're not dating."Rachel laughs

"YET And I expect after that good review we get in the post You will accept my Offer."Brody says

"You sound overly Confident."Rachel gives him a look.

"Stating Facts Rachel."Brody smiles as they are speaking to people from the audience Finn reaches Rachel and hands her the drink she smiles at him and he sees Brody has his hand on her waist he raises his Eyebrow "Hey Hudson how the Oil shop?"Brody asked

"It's Auto Shop and business is great."Finn says

"You own an Auto Shop?"The Elderly man says Finn shakes his head "No Sir I just work there."Finn says

"Finn is one of the best mechanics at the store there."Rachel smiles proudly Brody rolls his eyes

"Grease Monkey is not a stable income job."Brody says Finn glares at him and clenches his fists.

"Everyone I have received the first review from the Post! Thank Heavens for Modern Technology!"The Director holds his phone in his hands.

"The New Revamped Musical Called THE LAST 5 YEARS Showcased a new batch of Fresh Broad Way Faces the direction of this play was sheer excellence and every direction was taken to heart..The leads of the cast Brody Weston and Rachel Berry were the heart and strength of the show. We Have the right to now name Rachel Berry a new star to watch out for she is a force to be reckoned with and will be nominated this year for a tony!"The Director reads.

Rachel smiles in amazement as hands Finn her drink and hugs the Director Brody walks over to them and the three of them hug it out.

"So about that Date?"Brody smiles

"Pick me up at 12 pm for lunch."Rachel laughs Brody licks his lips and holds up his beer bottles

"CHEERS!"Brody yells everyone claps and cheers and Finn places the drink down and walks out of the theater. Santana watches him leave and quickly follows after him before anyone notices he's gone which wouldn't be long.

"Hey Whats wrong?"Santana asked

"Nothing I got an early shift tomorrow you guys have fun..watch out for Rach."Finn nods Santana gives him a concerned look.

"I'll see you tomorrow okay."Finn nods and walks home. Later on that night, Finn is at his One bedroom apartment looking out at the New York City from his Window when he hears a Knock on his door he opens he looks at the clock and sees it's nearly 2 am he opens the door...he realizes once the cool air from the hallway hits him he should have put on a shirt or...sweat pants right now he was in boxers.

"Rachel...What are you doing here?"Finn asked

"I wanted to see why you left I missed my best friend."Rachel walks past him ignoring that he's just in his boxers.

"You should be celebrating all night you know getting hung over for tomorrow."Finn smirks

"Yeah I know but You left early why."Rachel says

"Are you going to go on a date with Brody tomorrow..or uhm later today?"Finn asked

"He asked me out I said yes."Rachel shrugs not seeing a problem with it. Finn nods and rubs the back of his neck.

"You're uncomfortable why..what is it?"Rachel asked

"Why did you agree to go out with him and not me?"Finn asked

"Finn.."Rachel closes her eyes

"It's a valid question Brody is a Prick and you know that. Plus didnt you tell me that guys waxes his chest? Who the hell does that. No Man in their right mind would wax his chest."Finn says Rachel laughs at his last comment and smiles placing her hands on her hips.

"Im single and Not tied down. You want a date? Fine let's go on a date later that evening."Rachel smiles Finn looks at her uncertain but he knows this is his chance to sweep her off of her feet.

"Okay...Come on you tired."Finn says pulling Rachel to his bed. He unbuckles her high heels and tosses her his old Football Jersey she loves to sleep in.

"Aren't you coming?"Rachel asked as she gets under the covers. Finn watches her lay down on the bed he tucks her in and kisses her forehead.

"Good Night."He says as he walks back into the living room Rachel watches him leave and smiles as she shakes her head. Finn laughs down on the couch and places his hands behind his head thinking about the Woman who is down the hall and how much he loves her.

During the Day Finn was in the Auto shop putting together pieces of a car's carburetor when he looks up and sees Puck walking in. "What up Man?"Finn asked

"I may have gotten the sexiest women ever to double date with us tonight you in?"Puck asked

"Nope Got a date with Rachel and I'm pulling out all the stops for this one I'm going to make her finally mine..."Finn smiles

"You're really sprung off of her Huh."Puck asked as he rolls around in the Roller Chair. Finn shakes his head.

"I should have said yes to her when she poured her heart out to me a few months ago but Commitment is just a bitch and I was scared...I'm not scared anymore I know what my future is and its her."Finn confirms. Puck rolls his eyes.

"Whatever you say man do you need help with anything tonight then?"Puck asked Finn shakes his head "I got it all planned out man Rachel Berry will realize she really loves me."Finn smiles

"Why do I have a feeling something bad is about to happen."Puck asked Finn glares at his best friend "Nothing bad can happen trust me."Finn winks at him and gets back to work.

Rachel and Brody are at Lunch together and Rachel laughs as people are taking their photographs and asking for their autographs Brody sips his beer and smiles at her.

"See this is the life I told you we would be big ass stars. Did you see that check Miguel wrote for us for the opening night damn."Brody whistles

"I can't believe this all just happened over night it's crazy."Rachel giggles Brody holds her hands.

"So I'm thinking you and I just make this official I know you have a thing for me I see the way you stare at me during rehearsals."Brody tries to smooth talk.

"I stare at you because you're the leading man in the Musical and I have to focus on you."Rachel counters.

"Enough of the bull Rachel...you and I are both young bright and hot Broad Way stars no better way to enjoy this than finally getting together."Brody smiles Rachel looks at him.

"I'll think about it okay...being in a relationship is a big deal to me."Rachel says

"I know and I know I come off as Cocky and Arrogant and hell you'd be right I mean look at me Ive got a sweet 8 pack and Im sexy as hell."Brody says

"You're also very Humble and Modest."Rachel rolls her eyes

"My point is...I know I can offer you a lot of things most guys can't..I've got a stable income now, you and I would see each other everyday. I'd take care of you. Plus it's only a matter of time before you get over this thing with Finn and pick me."Brody shrugs Rachel looks at Brody knowing exactly where he's getting at.

"Yet you feel threatened by Finn."Rachel says

"Im not threatened by that grease monkey. I dont understand what the hell you see in him but whatever...I know you'll be pick me."Brody smiles

"How could you possibly even know that?"Rachel asked

"We're alot alike and I know you want someone with the same ambition and drive as you...thats me Rachel...Stop looking for Mister Right because I'm right here."Brody leans over the table and kisses her lips.

Rachel pulls away when someone clears their throat it was the Waitress who had their bill she winks at Brody and he pays for their lunch Rachel watches his movement and sees he is totally checking out the waitress' ass.

She rolls her eyes and Brody stand up holding out his hand and Rachel sighs then takes his hand as they walk out of the restaurant together.

Rachel then gets to her apartment when she walks in she is surprised that her apartment is decorated with Candles and her favorite flowers it was simple and there were two silver covers on the table with a bottle of Champagne. Rachel walks further into the apartment and she sees Finn there smiling at her as he comes inside from the Terrace.

"What is all of this?"Rachel gasps Finn chuckles.

"I got off work early and I thought instead of going out tonight why not have a night in."Finn shrugs as he places some food on the table.

"Our date isn't until 7."Rachel gives him a smiles Finn nods and walks over to her as he pulls her chair.

"I know its 4 and you're weird about things abruptly changing in your schedule but I couldn't wait to see you."Finn smirks at him. Rachel looks down and smiles.

"I wanted to see you too.."Rachel admits. Finn gently takes her hand and they walk to the Dining table Finn takes off the Silver covers Rachel smiles at the food and smiles it was her favorite Vegan Meal it was an Avocado Spaghetti Squash Pasta, She smiles.

"You made this?"Rachel asked Finn blushes and nods "I got the recipe from Kurt it took a little time to make but I hope it came out alright."Finn chuckles Even though Rachel was full from her Lunch Date she took a bite of the Meal Finn cooked Finn smiles and Rachel is in shock.

"This is fantastic!"Rachel smiles Finn lets out a nervous chuckle and he reaches over and holds her hand and laces their fingers together.

"How are you today?"Finn asked sincerely Rachel smiles

"I'm good I signed so many autographs today and did so many interviews my hand actually hurts and One of my Talent Coordinators from the show even said I may have a meeting with another Talent Agency for a Movie role."Rachel smiles Finn nods and gives her a cute smile.

"Babe I asked how are YOU, you just told me about your work...how are YOU doing today?"Finn ask sweetly Rachel giggles and plays with his hands.

"I'm amazing Finn.. and Im a little tired Im sorry can we put this in the fridge and maybe sit on the couch?"Rachel asked Finn nods and covers the food he hands her a glass of Wine as they sit on the couch together and they talk about their day Rachel laughs down and props her head on Finn's lap as they enjoy the rest of the night.

Finn tells Rachel a funny story about a clinic at the shop about one of his coworkers slipping on some oil and sliding all over the shop and she laughs.

Finn looks at her and she smiles at him. "Are you having a good time Maybe I shouldn't have done this if you were so tired."Finn feels guilty Rachel sits up and faces him.

"I'm having a wonderful time I needed this Finn Thank you."Rachel smiles. Finn cups her cheek and looks into her eyes "Look I know I've been very uhm pushy about how I feel and I guess I just hate myself for not feeling what I should have felt when you told me about how you feel for me a few months ago Rach."Finn says

"You're not a commitment type of guy.."Rachel says

"I wasn't that guy then...but I want to be now...Rachel I want You...I want us..and I know I hurt you before and Im sorry I am I wish I knew how else to say it and show it and I hope that's getting across somehow...but I do really really care about you Rachel...and I've never been more certain than how I feel right now..Rachel I love you."Finn strokes her cheek.

"Im Still Confused about a lot of things Finn...With You..With Brody..I'm not sure what I feel."Rachel shakes her head. Finn gives her a half smile "Take as much time as you Need I'm not going anywhere...but I do have one request."Finn whispers

"What?"Rachel asked tilting her head.

"If I could Kiss you...I've been dying to for a few months now and if you need to think about things Im hoping this will put me over the top a little."Finn chuckles

Rachel laughs and nods Finn touches her bottom lip with his thumb then he leans in a kisses her it starts off slowly then it was like a wild fire a burst of passion ignited and Rachel kisses Finn back running her hands through his hair and pulls him closer to her during the kiss.

Finn's hand move through Rachel's hair and he pulls away as he smiles at her. Rachel smiles back and they both share a small laugh.

As get they get lost in their romantic moment the door kicks wide open and in comes in Kurt and Santana who are loudly talking about some woman's Skirt flying up while they were waiting for the Subway and they stop as they see Finn and Rachel in a very interesting position.

"What's going on here."Santana smiles Finn turns his head and Rachel covers her face knowing their wonderful night together just ended. Finn chuckles and looks at Rachel he takes her hand and kisses the back of it.

"We were just having a date."Finn says and he walks over to the the table and cleaning up before his brother killed him.

"Hot Water on the dishes not cold it'll clean faster and sparkle."Kurt says Santana hands him a glass of the wine they were drinking Rachel glares at her two best friends and Watches Finn as he cleans up the items from their date.

"You Kissed?"Santana points and whispers Rachel's eyes widen and she holds her index finger to her lips not wanting to discuss this in front of Finn. Rachel gets up and begins helping Finn with the dishes. Kurt and Santana smile as they toast finally happy to see their friends happy. And Hopefully together after this.

Once Finished cleaning Rachel walks Finn to the hallway and he puts on his coat.

"I had a great time Thank you for cooking and Setting this all up I loved it. You know how to throw a great first date."Rachel smiles

"You should see how I do the second date."Finn flirts Rachel blushes and Finn tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and kisses her cheek. Rachel gives him a face in disappointment and he smiles.

"San and Kurt are watching and I don't want them to see us Kiss."Finn chuckles

"You guys!"Rachel yells over her shoulder inside the apartment Santana and Kurt both stumble as they walk to the couch and sit down.

"See you tomorrow."Finn kisses her forehead and leaves. Rachel Runs her fingers through her hair and closes the door leaning up against it. She sighs as she gives her friends a conflicted look.

"You just had what seems like the most romantic date tonight yet you look stressed out what happened?"Kurt asked

"I kissed Finn..."Rachel states

"Yeah we figured that much. Finn wasn't playing he wants you Rachel for real."Santana nods

"I kissed Finn after I kissed Brody today..."Rachel says

"You kissed two guys in the same day?!"Kurt yells

"Wow Rachel you can be a slut.."Santana's eyes widen Rachel glares at her

"I didn't expect it to happen but it just did and now that it did Im just confused."Rachel says as she sits down.

"It's simple Berry Get Rid of Weston why the hell are you even entertaining him anyway."Santana scoffs as she crosses her arms.

"Being with Brody every day for 12 hours shows me a different side of him yeah he can be a self centered jerk but he's more than that we share a lot in common and we have fun together."Rachel says

"And what about my brother?"Kurt asked

"I've had feelings for Finn since forever and now that he's showing some interest in me I feel like im on cloud 9 but he did hurt me when he rejected me a few months ago."Rachel argues

"Now he's trying to win your heart Rachel Finn loves you everyone can see that."Kurt says

"I don't know what to do."Rachel runs her fingers through her hair.

"I have an Idea!"Santana gets up and walks across the hall getting something Kurt gives Rachel a confused look seconds later Santana comes back with her MacBook in hand smiling She sets the Laptop on the table and looks at her two best friends.

"We're going to make a Cons list for both boys based off of that you should have your answer of who you should pick."Santana says

"Coming for you this is very nerdy."Kurt scoffs.

"Im taking a Business Law course at school of course Im nerdy but Im also hot as hell so lets begin...Cons List for Finn."Santana begins typing.

"He's a Clumsy ass who can't Dance."Santana laughs

"Make it nice Santana."Rachel glares Santana rolls her eyes

"Clumsy and can not dance. There Happy."She gives her a look.

"He doesn't have a big vocabulary."Kurt points out

"He's not that smart in an intellectual way."Santana adds Rachel stays quiet and slightly nods

"He's not that ambitious.."Rachel adds As Santana types away.

"He's a Mechanic Where as Brody is in Broadway with me...So Brody has that one up on him."Rachel states

"Just a Mechanic...We should totally stream some movies after this."Santana says Kurt nods in agreement

"Let's see if someone Uploaded Fifty Shades of Grey after this."Kurt says Rachel glares at her best friends and they shrink down a little.

"Okay Rachel What about a Con for Brody."Santana asked Rachel sighs and just stares into space and comes up with the answer that sums up everything.

"He's not Finn."Rachel sighs Santana types it out as Kurt smiles and wraps his arm around her shoulder.

"I think you have your answer."Kurt says Santana hits print and waits for the list to come out from their printer they wait for the paper to print out but nothing.

"Seriously this blue tooth connection on this laptop sucks...I spent 2 thousand dollars on this crap because of its wireless printing capabilities."Santana gets angry. Rachel rolls her eyes and gets up.

"Thats it then I pick Finn..Im going to tell Brody nothing will ever happen with us first thing tomorrow Thanks guys."Rachel smiles

"Ugh Stupid Laptop PRINT!"Santana yells Kurt and Rachel both laugh as they enjoy the rest of their drinks.

The next day Rachel walks out and sees Santana on the phone still looking at her laptop

"YES JUDY I am looking at the laptop and it says Connected to Printer but MY DOCUMENT DID NOT PRINT WHY DO YOU THINK I CALLED YOU PUTA"Santana yells

"San let it go we don't need the print out anyway."Kurt rubs his head.

"Defeats the purpose of having this laptop if it wont freaking Print!"She yells Rachel grabs her coat and shakes her head.

"I'm going to talk to Brody wish me luck."Rachel says as she walks out the door.

At the theater Brody is sitting in his chair with his feet up waiting for Rachel.

"Hey Sexy."Brody smiles Rachel waves at him Before Brody gets to close Rachel holds up her hand.

"I've come to give you your answer.."Rachel says Brody smiles and he places his hands on her waist and before he can lean in and kiss her Rachel stops him.

"I choose Finn...I'm always going to choose Finn..You're right Finn has some faults but so do I...and the more I thought about it I dont want someone who is exactly like I am it defeats the purpose of a true relationship. I want someone who can teach me things I don't know...someone who can make me feel things I've never felt before, see the world in a way I've never seen it..and Finn can do exactly that. I'm sorry Brody but I could never be in a relationship with you Ever. Because Im whole heartedly in love with Finn Hudson. Plus Im sure you would just cheat on me like a week after we got together so this way we both win and we both are still able to do this musical together...see you Monday night."Rachel says as she walks away.

"YOU'RE MAKING A BIG MISTAKE!"Brody yells as he is shocked he sits down in his chair and then a young understudy passes him he smiles and follows her.

"Hey Darling you know Im a big star now right."Brody wraps his arm around her.

Finn is in Puck's apartment as he watches his best friend play with a baby Chick.

"You bought a Chick?"Finn asked

"I had to man I saved her you know what they do with Chicks who don't have homes they turn into chicken nuggets!"Puck panics as he holds his new baby laughs "Lets tell the others about the new member in out group."Finn laughs as they go across the hall

Inside Santana is angry as she crosses her arms looking at her laptop when she looks up she sees Finn and he raises her eyebrow as she sees her Roommate Holding a Baby chicken.

"What the hell is that."Santana yells

"We have a new Pet..meet Chicky."Puck smiles

"You got a Pet?"Kurt laughs Finn walks over to the fridge to get a coke and he stands behind Santana who's glaring at Puck.

"You can barely flush the toilet why the hell would you get a pet."Santana yells Finn looks at the Computer screen and sees his name.

"Whats that?"Finn asked pointing at the computer before he can get a good look at what it was Santana's eyes widen and she shuts it quickly

"San let me see why was my name on screen"Finn smiles Kurt stands up straighter and he looks at her a little afraid.

"Im just doing story...about Giants in New York."Santana lies Finn gives her a confused look.

"What I read it?"Finn asked Suddenly Rachel walks inside and sees Finn. Finn looks up and smiles

"Hi.."Finn says Rachel smiles back at him "Hey...uhm.. I want to talk to you. but whats going on here.."Rachel says

"Finn's trying to get San to let him read the story she wrote about him."Puck shrugs not really caring Rachel looks at Santana confused.

"LIST."She mouths

"Oh..OHH..uhm Finn you don't need to read it...Santana's stories suck."Rachel walks over to him and holds his hand as they walk to the living room.

"I wanted to let you know that uhm...I uhm...it regards things with Brody."Rachel says Finn nods and suddenly a loud machine noise is heard throughout the apartment. Santana's eyes Widen and Kurt turns his head seeing the Printer producing a sheet. Rachel gets nervous and Finn turns his head and Everyone is quiet.

"What the hell is going on.."Puck asked Santana Kurt and Rachel speed over to the printer and snatch the paper.

"It won't stop printing!"Kurt yells

"What the hell San did you press print the button a million times!"Rachel yells

"Its not my fault Blame Mac Books!"Santana yells Finn and Puck are watching the three act like crazy lunatics, Puck sneaks over and snatches a Sheet from Kurt's hands.

"NO!"Rachel yells Puck Jumps over the couch and hands Finn the sheet of Paper. Rachel Santana and Kurt look at Finn and its like they were awaiting a time bomb.

"Con's list...Finn and Brody...What is this.."Finn asked Everyone gets silent and he looks at Puck who shrugs obviously not knowing whats going on either. Finn continues to look at the sheet of paper and he reads off everything he sees one by one.

"Clumsy can't dance...Not Intelligent can't understand big words, No ambition...Just a Mechanic.."Finn reads off everyone could see the hurt in his eyes Puck shakes his head.

"Did you really do a comparison list with Finn and Brody to see who you should hook up with?"Puck shakes his head Rachel closes her eyes and walks over to Finn.

"Okay Finn I know that looks really really really REALLY Bad but look under Brody's Con's okay it''s explain everything.."Rachel begs

"Rachel..."Finn says shaking his head

"Just look at it Finn please.."Rachel begs holding his hand tightly. Finn look at Brody's column seeing one Bullet point.

"NOT FINB. What the hells is FINB"Finn reads

"What..."Rachel asked Finn looks at Rachel unimpressed.

"It says NOT FINB , I obviously don't know what FINB means since I dont understand big words and Im JUST a mechanic, I hope you and Brody are happy together." Finn shoves the list in her hands and walks out the door Rachel quickly follows him down the stairs.

"No Finn It's suppose to say NOT FINN..Finn please just let me explain.."Rachel begins to cry Finn ignores her and quickly hails a Cab getting into it.

"Finn Please listen to me!"Rachel cries knocking on the door Finn doesn't look at her and the cab drives away.

"FINB?"Kurt faces Santana covers her face

"So I mistyped I'm sorry."Santana says

"You two were in on this?"Puck asked Kurt and Santana nod with guilt and Puck shakes his head "You are the stupidest friends ever and thats coming from me."Puck says as he gets up and walks back to his place.

Rachel walks back upstairs and drops herself on the couch sobbing into her hands. Kurt walks over to him "This is practically our fault too Diva we shouldn't have made that list and Santana shouldn't have tried to print it 100 times."Kurt glares.

"Im sorry Rachel."Santana sits down next to her.

"It's mainly my fault I was playing games and Finn didn't deserve it...now I may have lost him forever did you see the way he looked at me."Rachel shakes her head.

"You're Rachel Berry you can fix this."Santana says.

At his Apartment Finn is drinking a beer and throwing darts at his dartboard when he hears a knock on his door. "GO AWAY RACHEL."Finn yells He hears the door jingle and it unlocks.

"I know you're pissed you have every right to be."Rachel says Finn throws a dart and doesn't face her.

"You want to know why Im pissed.."Finn asked

"Because I made a list about you..."Rachel says Finn nods

"Yea that and...think of the worst things you could possibly think of yourself...and then having the one person you care about most in the world not only think them too but use them as reasons to not be with you...it's heart breaking."Finn says

"No I want to be with YOU Finn...I told Brody we didn't have a chance of ever being anything because I love YOU! I know what I did was stupid but there isn't anything you could put on a list about me that would not make me want to be with you..."Rachel says

Finn shakes his head and Rachel sees the hurt in his eyes and it just hurts her heart. "I guess thats the difference between you and I Rachel...I would have never made a list...I would have just loved you. You can see yourself out now. Oh and Leave the key."Finn says walking over to the window and looking outside.

Rachel wipes her tears placing the key on his counter and walks out of his apartment she lays her head against her wall and begins to cry.

About a Month later No one but Puck has seen or heard from Finn He won't even return Kurt's calls or Santana's texts and he refuses to acknowledge Rachel at all.

"Finn sure can hold a grudge."Santana says as she sips her coffee.

"Yeah he's not even talking to me our parents were so pissed at me about that list I got grounded over the Phone I dont even live in Ohio anymore"Kurt says

Rachel is drinking her Latte when she sees Finn walking into the Coffee shop with a Red headed woman he opens the door and they walk to the counter Santana smiles and looks at the Red head.

"Damn she's fine as hell...Hudson seems to be doing just fine."Santana smiles Rachel glares at her and then looks up at Finn who is laughing at something the Red head said the woman looks at her watch she whispers something in Finn's ear and he nods he smiles at her and waves goodbye.

Seeing an Opportunity Kurt gets up and walks over to his older brother "Peace offering I miss my brother."Kurt pouts holding out a bear claw Finn looks at the pastery and he can't help but chuckle Finn pulls Kurt into a hug.

"Missed you too Little Brother..Don't do that ever again okay."Finn says Kurt nods and hugs his brother tightly.

"I think they want to say sorry too.."Kurt says pointing over to Santana and Rachel. Santana gets up and she gives him a punch on the arm.

"Sorry for that Finn...it was dick move stop being mad at me now because i miss you bringing over beer and pizza."Santana says Finn nods Santana smiles and hugs him tightly. Finn looks up and sees Rachel.

"Lets take a walk."Finn says Rachel nods and they walk outside and around central park.

"I've missed you...two weeks without you eating the food at the apartment makes a statement...Puck hardly came over too.."Rachel says as she and Finn walk he nods and shrugs.

"Been Busy at the shop."Finn says Rachel stops and faces him.

"I really have missed you Finn everything about you..its been a month and I can't handle not speaking to you or being around you..I need you."Rachel holds his face.

"Yeah I missed you too Rachel.."Finn says She smiles as she leans head forehead against his and smiles

"So You forgive me?"Rachel asked

"Yeah I forgive you."Finn nods she smiles as she leans up and tries to kiss him but Finn steps back. Rachel gives him a confused look.

"Finn what.."Rachel asked

"I forgive you for hurting me...but that doesn't mean we're going to pick up where we left off Rachel...We can't do that."Finn says

"Finn I love you I know making that list was stupid and Im sorry...but Im allowed one mistake right...that should be one mistake to forget about."Rachel says

"Rachel I forgive I do but I can't forget...Do you want to know why I fell in love with you? Because you're the only person beside's my Mom who's ever really believed in me and believed how incredible I was...and yeah maybe it's taking me some time to show that potential but it's there...You told me that theres inside of me thats special and that One day Im going to change the world..and then reading each bullet point on your stupid list just crushed everything for me...this is how you felt about me this is what you think."Finn says

"It wasn't just my list it was Santana and Kurt too.."Rachel tries to defend herself

'Yeah but you didn't stop them and I guess since i loved you so much I expected more from you...Don't worry I won't do that again...I gotta get back to the shop I'll see you around okay."Finn says as he walks away.

"Finn!"Rachel calls out he turns around "I don't give up that easily...We're meant to be together you know that."Rachel states Finn shrugs then he walks back to work.

"Its obvious you still love her."Puck laughs as he watches Finn change the oil in the customers car.

"Shut up."Finn says

"She was texting me about that Red Head you were with at the coffee shop how do I tell her shes nothing but Tutor at NYU since you're getting your teaching degree."Puck smiles

"You don't tell her anything."Finn smiles

"Just get together with her and then Stick your Hudson 10 foot stick in her she needs it."Puck jokes. Finn takes the towel and throws it at his head.

"Don't talk about her that way."Finn says

"See you love her because you're defending her..What if she does some grand gesture and tries to win you over will you cave?"Puck asked Finn shrugs.

"I don't know...I guess I'll always love Rachel but what she did hurt you know..."Finn says

'Yeah but it got you to realize you deserve better than this job, youre at NYU now trying to earn a teaching degree...so you could say she motivated you."Puck gives him a look. Finn thinks about it for a second and nods.

"I just think it's time for you to FINALLY be happy."Puck nudges him. Puck gets text and he smirks

"You wanna go to the Knicks Game come on I got Seats court side.."Puck smiles Finn nods

"How did you manage to do this again.."Kurt asked

"The Daughter of the Owner of the Team idolizes me so I gave her like a years worth of ticket to the show and some of the wardrobe from the show."Rachel says

"And Serenading Finn at a Knicks game will win him over.."Kurt asked

"Im hoping it will...Finn loves me and he just needs to know that I'm going to be here through everything. Its time I prove that to him."Rachel says

"Look over there."Kurt points Finn and Puck are taking their seats Finn looks up around him and he smiles

"How'd you get these seats their awesome."Finn asked

"A friend hooked me up."Puck smiles as he sits back and waits for the surprise of Finn's life to come.

"Ladies And Gentlemen we here at The NEW YORK KNICKS STADIUM ARE PROUD TO INTRODUCE BROADWAYS NEWEST NIGHTENGALE TO OUR STADIUM TO SERENADE US PLEASE WELCOME RACHEL BERRY"The Announcer says Finn sits up straight in his seat. He looks over at Puck who shrugs and smiles

Finn looks forward and sees Rachel holding a microphone she takes a deep breath

Rachel looks right at Finn and begins singing

The whispers in the morning  
Of lovers sleeping tight  
Are rolling by like thunder now  
As I look in your eyes

I hold on to your whole body  
And feel each move you make  
Your voice is warm and tender  
A love that I could not forsake

'Cause I am your lady  
And you are my man  
Whenever you reach for me  
I'll do all that I can

Lost is how I'm feeling lying in your arms  
When the world outside's too  
Much to take  
That all ends when I'm with you

(Finn can't look away from her he sees the tears pooling in her eyes he's never seen her look so vulnerable it just made him fall more in love with her)

Even though there may be times  
It seems I'm far away  
Never wonder where I am  
'Cause I am always by your side

'Cause I am your lady  
And you are my man  
Whenever you reach for me  
I'll do all that I can

We're heading for something  
Somewhere I've never been  
Sometimes I am frightened  
But I'm ready to learn  
Of the power of love

The sound of your heart beating  
Made it clear  
Suddenly the feeling that I can't go on  
Is light years away

'Cause I am your lady  
And you are my man  
Whenever you reach for me  
I'm going to do all that I can

(Rachel walks to him and she cups his cheek Finn leans into her palm and she smiles meaning every word she is singing and hoping he realizes how much she loves him)

We're heading for something  
Somewhere I've never been  
Sometimes I am frightened  
But I'm ready to learn  
Of the power of love

The power of love, the power of love, the power of love  
Sometime I am frightened but I'm ready to leaen  
The power of l-ooooo-ve oh  
The power of love  
Oh ooo oh  
The power of love

"I love you.."Rachel says right in front of him. Finn looks at her in amazement and the Camera Man Points the camera to him on the Jumbo Tron Finn and Rachel were on the screen and it showed the Kiss Cam Puck laughs and nudges them both they both look up and sees they were on the screen over hundreds of people were screaming for them to kiss.

Finn looks around and closes his eyes. Rachel smiles and blushes Finn gets up and cradles her face in his hands he kisses her forehead As Finn's lips touch her head Rachel closes her eyes. Finn kisses her nose then slowly leans down to kiss her Rachel stands on her tip toes to bring him down for a kiss Finn pulls her up and kisses her back.

"FINALLY!"Puck screams as he claps

On the side Kurt laughs as he begins taking pictures Everyone was cheering the couple on But Finn and Rachel were lost in their own world. Rachel pulls away as Finn tries to catch his breath.

"I'm sorry."Rachel pants out.

"I love you"Finn responds Rachel smiles and pecks him on the lips. "I love you so much Finn You're my everything."Rachel says

After the Game Finn and Rachel go back to his apartment Once Finn opens the door Rachel sees a pile of Book and notebooks on his table she looks at him confused Finn smiles and bring her over to the couch.

"The main reason I've been out of touch with you all for a month is because I enrolled in at NYU and got Accepted Im doing the Teaching Program to get a Degree in Education."Finn admits. Rachel smiles proudly and she looks down and sees a page with PAIGE and her cellphone number she gives him a look again and he smiles

"Paige was the woman you saw me with earlier she's my tutor in one of my classes and JUST my tutor..Over the past month I couldn't even entertain the idea of another woman because...Im crazy about A woman named Rachel Berry who has a list of flaws ...but I don't care because i can't picture my life without her."Finn says Rachel cups his face and kisses his lips.

"I cant believe I almost let you slip away..Never Again this is where I want to be Finn with you."Rachel says holding him tightly.

"No more Games...I want you for Keeps Rachel...You're completely it for me."Finn says

"Your're mine for life."Rachel says Finn chuckles as Rachel pull him into for a passionate kiss. They both laugh into each other's mouths as Finn carries her into his bedroom.

**THE END**


End file.
